superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peak Human Condition
The ability to have bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that the natural capabilities are near-enhanced. Combination of Peak Human Body and Peak Human Mind. Also Called * Maximum Human State/Maximum Human Conditioning * Nigh/Near-Enhanced Condition/Physiology * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition * Naturally-Enhanced Physiology/Conditioning/State * Peak Human Conditioning/Physiology/State * Peak Physical/Mental Condition * Physical Peak/Prime * Superior Human Condition * Peak Human Stats * Borderline-Enhanced Condition Capabilities The user's bodily functions are pushed to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are near enhanced/superhuman. Peak-humans are superior to normal members of their species, as well as Olympic-level athletes. They are strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden or thin-metal door; able to break thin steel bars with their bare hands; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert themselves to peak capacity for hours; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in very short-periods of time, flexible enough to coordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Adrenaline Rush *Efficient Body *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Athleticism *Peak Human Balance *Peak Human Body *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Health *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Leap *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Lung Capacity *Peak Human Mind *Peak Human Potential *Peak Human Parkour *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Regeneration *Peak Human Senses *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Variations *Peak Human Beauty *Peak Human Stealth Levels *''Peak Human Condition'' - User is at the highest mental and physical conditioning that a non-enhanced human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's mental and physical condition is beyond the limits to even finest human athletes, but not to superhuman levels. *Supernatural Condition - User's mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching from low to high superhuman territory. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their mental and physical capabilities. Associations *Human Physiology Limitations *Users of Enhanced, Supernatural, to Absolute Condition can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans. *Peak-human capabilities are near-enhanced, but not enhanced. Notes *If a Peak-Human was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Condition, but not to Supernatural Condition. Known Users *Ghost (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power